Negative Times Negative Is Positive!
by DemonxxAngelxxMortal
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga,is a high-school student who only cared about himself.Mikan Sakura a high-school student who cared about nothing and specifically nothing.What happen if they meet,will they be compatible,,first fanfic, R&R please, and NxM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first fan fiction so please be kind!**

**Oh and this is just the prologue, the other chapters will be at least 4 pages if I ever continued this, well, I will if anyone likes the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
>Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, a spoiled, selfish, and playboy high-school student who only cared about himself.<strong>

**Mikan Sakura is a cold-hearted, arrogant and mysterious high-school student who cared about nothing and specifically nothing.**

**What will happen if their path cease at the infamous school for special students who are the best of the best in performing arts, visual arts, academics or the rich once, Gakuen Alice.**

**Prologue: The Race With A Stranger**

**Natsume POV  
><strong>  
>I am driving in my Jaguar with my girlfriend I found yesterday. Well, she is cute and sexy and a bit slutty.<p>

"Natsume, well, can I have a kiss?" begged my new girlfriend who is sitting next to me.

I smirked at her and he held her lips like a poor baby, I bet many think that I am the best, well, including me.

"Fine," the girl leaned towards me giving her a long wet French kiss. But then, _Beeeep, _yelled the car behind me.

I was irritated and let back to the wheels and returned the favour and horned at it as well.

Then, as I was about to look back, I found a Ferrari overtaking my car, I looked at the tinted mirror as I rolled down mine and glared at the driver.

The driver did not bother to roll down her car's tinted window just overtook me, no way, no one did that on Natsume Hyuuga, but, who is that driver, I haven't seen him before, and yes, I definitely know that the driver is a he.

Then, I raced it, well, I clearly know that the Ferrari Enzo is faster than mine but, a great driver will be the best and that will be me.

Then, I raced with it and yes, I won, I then let it feel my dirt, but, irritatingly, I knew that the car slowed down, I have 2 options, it is either he insulted me or he is just plain coward to race.

I then went to the school as fast as I can, and well, I broke up with the girl, she is plain useless since she is scared, so much with my driving.

Then, suddenly, the as I entered the school, of course, many girls looking at me, I went straight to the room, well, not literally, Ruka, my bestfriend needed to call me.

As I entered it, I found Hotaru Imai, the my freaky, greedy, blackmailing cousin who loves to invent things which she use in earning money glared and smirked at me and said with her amused emotionless voice.

"Well Hyuuga, for the first time you are not late," I did not bother to look at her and continued to my seat beside Ruka Nogi.

Then, my gay teacher and advisor, Narumi L. Anjo came in twirling around with his undesirable dress, yes, she loves wearing dresses especially those with frills.

He smiled, I wonder why but it irritates me then he said, "Well Hyuuga, good morning, well you are not late this first time, hope you continue it."

Well, technically, I would have killed him already by now.

The gay then continued his blabbering well, I kept a manga on my face and might as well take a nap.

**Mikan POV**

I went straight to the room while many other people stare at me earning them a glare from me. And if you are wondering who the hell I am, well, my name is Mikan S. Yukihira.

Well, I am leaving for my home studying, and why am I home studying, I am Xenophobic(hates and do not trust strangers, well, that is the meaning and effect of that to me, but I am not afraid of them, not at all) and don't ask why and why am I here in this school, well, mommy said that I needed to study with the others.

It is my first time ever to enter a school, creepy right, and I really hate strangers, especially those who are the maniac type.

I then sighed, then continued walking and then, I stopped not caring if I am late in my new classroom, I knocked at the door once, then, as no one bothered answering, well, I slammed the door hearing murmurs from inside.

Well, much better, then, a blonde haired man, well, who wears frills, probably gay went to open the door; I glared at him then said.

"Well, I am Mikan S. Yukihira, I am your new student so why didn't you seem expecting me," I said in a mad voice yet expressionless face as the gay slash crossdresser sighed and sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Yukihira, I know that you are Xenoph-" I cut him off and said, "Well, I am not scared of strangers and you are wasting my time."

I then entered the classroom leaving a jaw-dropped gay, I then spoke without an expression I saw different boys had their eyes with hearts, disgusting.

I then spoke up and said "Well, the name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira, 18, and special informations, one, only call me Sakura and two do not mess with me if you do not want to die."

Well, better they are threatened earlier than later since I know and mastered different self-defences techniques.

The class began to murmur and Narumi sweat drop, probably thinking that I do not act as if I am Xenophobic, well, I do not believe the psycho patrician since I am not scared, I hate people.

Narumi then came to the teacher's table and asked the class if the class have any question.

Then, a green haired with perm girl asked, "Well, what is your star rank Sakura?"

I am special star but why bother answer her, our advisor should and so I looked at him, he looked as if he I sent a chill in him and answered for me.

The class was shocked because of my star rank then the same annoying girl asked again, "Well, what is her talent that gave her a star rank and why did she not study in this school before, and lastly, what class does she belonged to?"

Narumi answered again for me and said, "Well, she have many talents, singing and dancing, painting, playing the violin, piano, oboe, flute, and different instrument, and well, you can see she might be a model and she is very smart, like that of a genius, and her reason is confidential Sumire, and lastly, she is part of the Stars Club."

Well, I should call the girl Sumire, permy, in suits her better.

"Oh Ms. Sakura, your partner will be," he scanned the room, he rested on some guy with a manga on his face, "Ah, yes, your partner will be Mr. Hyuuga."

Then, he asked with his oh so annoying voice, "Mr. Hyuuga, please raise your hand so that Ms. Sakura here may see you."

Well, nothing happened.

**Natsume POV**

The gay told me to raise my hand, well, why would I obey the freakazoid.

Then, suddenly, someone sat beside the chair I was sitting on, probably the newby.

I did not bother to look at her, the class continued and I can't withstand the blabbering of Narumi but, before I could ditch the class.

"Natsume, please be a dear and fetch your classmate Mikan, she just disappeared."

_WHAT, the newgirl just skipped class! _I wondered then I thought of it as a chance to ditch, I stood up without saying a word; I am not planning to return and ditch the class of Narumi.

I then wait straight to my Sakura tree beside the lake at the woods located at the school. Then, I saw something that really got in my nerves.

A girl was sitting in my tree, MY tree, no one ever did or trespassed in my tree, this girl may be the transferee, and she must know the rules now.

I got closer to see her face well, and if she is beautiful, might as well play with her as my revenge.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**So, is it beautiful, well, if you want me to continue, just please for review, sadly if you don't want me to continue, well, I will just delete this story, thank you ^_^**

**-DemonxxAngelxxMortal signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
>Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, a spoiled, selfish, and playboy high-school student who only cared about himself.<strong>

A/N:Just an Update, but please do read!

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura is a cold-hearted, arrogant and mysterious high-school student who cared about nothing and specifically nothing.<p>

What will happen if their path cease at the infamous school for special students who are the best of the best in performing arts, visual arts, academics or the rich once, Gakuen Alice.

Authors Note: Natsume is 17 and becoming 18 while Mikan is 16

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>Author's POV

Natsume found our dear Mikan under 'HIS' tree and wants to teach her a lesson, well, can he do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: My Acquaintance<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

* * *

><p>As I got closer, I found the girl sleeping and covering her face, '<em>Well, this is my chance' <em>I thought, well, I was wrong.

"Oi, girl, what do you think you're doing?" I asked in my arrogant voice.

The girl took away the cover from her face revealing an angelic face with a demon's glare, _'Shit, she is definitely not sleeping, but, she has looks, she is prêt-, wait, shoo bad thoughts!_

Then she spoke with an angelic voice, surprisingly she spoke in a cold-hearted tone of voice, "What do you think I am doing, Baka!"

Of course I got mad, but I remained a stoic and blank expression on my face, "Who do you think you are talking at?" I asked her with an annoyed voice.

She answered with a blank expression, "An idiot that is for sure, but I am not sure if it is a raven, a Kuro Neko, or just a stupid red-eyed freakazoid."

"Oh you just didn't just insulted me, no one ever dared insult my looks and give a bad comment about it newby," I taunted her, so if she ever attack, I may block her with my Aikido.

"Yes, I just insulted you Kuro Neko with red eyes," she said at me blankly, I am about to answer her when she stood up and said, "Well, if you needed this tree and this is your home in this freaky school, well, go on, it is all yours, weirdo."

I am just pissed at that girl, but something tells me that that girl is interesting, unlike the sluts I used and I played with.

**Mikan POV**

* * *

><p>I left the weirdo at his tree and well, I just roamed around the school, the cafeteria and the other places, that is when the bell rang.<p>

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Yelled a gun in my back, well, I quickly dodged it with my quick reflexes, but, something reminded me with that sound, something familiar.

I turned to look where the bullets came from and I saw a cold-hearted, black haired girl with amethyst eyes with blank expressions, though even if she is really familiar, I can't really remember who the heck that girl is, that is when she talked.

"Baka, why did you skip classes huh?" she asked in a cold-hearted voice and a blank expression.

"Hotaru, is that you?" well, I answered her in a blank expressions as well. Well, I am a friend, well, acquaintance with Hotaru before, since, both of us were alike, but, since she transferred to this disgusting school, we went with our different paths, well, she did, leaving me.

"Who else m-"I cut her off and said, "Well then, long time no see, buh bye," I run away from her, I do not want anyone seeing that I have a f- err, an acquaintance, that will be bad in the image, in the bad image I will make here, and if you are asking why am I building a bad image, it is to repel those filthy, annoying and disgusting strangers.

"Oh no you don't," she caught me with her net gut thingy then she said explaining to no one, _This is the Runaway Shooter, it has amazing accuracy and it only shoot runaways or those who are running away. Only 300 Yen._

I then looked at her and glared at her, she glared back and we had a glaring battle for what it seem forever but as usual, I win.

"Well Sakura, interested on buying this gun?" she asked, as usual, she is still greedy, I smirked and said, "Freaky Imai, you never learn, take this and this."

I said that as I lunch her my infamous creation and yes, I invent as well, Genius Puncher, which punches only annoying genius like Hotaru.

Our battle last for what it seem like forever and almost wrecked the school, people began to watch, some were hurt since we agreed to, they are annoying our fun.

The fight ended with me winning and Hotaru pissed off, I heard her mumble, "I will get you next time Sakura," I nodded my head and asked her for lunch.

"Hotaru, want to eat lunch with me, alone, the two of us?" I asked her, well, she is my only acquaintance with a freaky background that will help me build my image as well as repel those filthy strangers away.

Of course, I was the one who treated her lunch, well, as a bribe anyways.

Then, I asked her, "Hotaru, since you are studying here for a long time, haven't you got any friend at all here?"

She then said, "Well, I have some acquaintances, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara," she then pointed to the 2 girls, one with pink and one with blue hair who were staring at us, well, to Hotaru, earning them a glare from the both of us.

What can I say, we act almost the same, well, I am much weirder than I am.

Then, she said, "Well, did your Xenophobia still in you and you being a manhater?"

I chuckled, well, a scary one, then I said, "My psychiatrist tell me I am Xenophobic even though I am not sure but yes, I am still a man hater."

Well, why am I a man hater, let us just say that I had a bad past in men and I really despise them, all of them, no exception, even my dad, creepy right, but I have my reasons on hating dad.

"Well, the bell is about to ring, will you ditch class again?" asked Hotaru with no expression.

I nodded my head then she said, "Well, if you do, let us go to my house then and completely cut classes, we have a lot to do, and we may have a sleepover."

Hotaru said that with a blank voice but clearly, her eyes are shining, I nodded then I said, "You will treat me."

She sighed then nodded, we stood up and we walked towards the parking lot.

And then, I saw one of my top 10, well, he is top 5, dad is on top 6, no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

I found him looking at 'my' car, probably still wondering who the owner is but that is not what made me disgusted, the reason is that he have 3 sluts, 2 besides him and 1 at his back, all hands across his body and what is more, he is giving a yucky French kiss to the one.

Hotaru shivers with disgust, she is not man hater but she have to admit that the Hyuuga boy is disgusting.

Well, I just went directly towards my Ferrari Enzo and Hotaru went on the passenger seat.

His sluts looked at Hotaru, because she, having a friend to go out school is unbelievable while Natsume looked at me, eyes widened, I returned him a smirk then went drove away.

Hotaru chuckled as well as me at the looks of the pervert then, when the guard was about to tell me that no cutting.

I just showed him, well, I bribed the guy, the men's world revolve with them that why men are so disgusting, as well as the sluts, I hate sluts, who won't , well, playboys don't.

I sighed and drove away with a fast speed.

I saw in my side mirrors the Top 2 looking at me with jaw wide opened, I can't help it and so I burst out of chuckle, well not laughter, I don't and can't laugh.

Hotaru played the radio and started listening to her music.

Hotaru is listening in one of her favourite song, I can't remember what the title is but all I knew is that, it is a Maria Carey song, she loves her.

I smirked as Hotaru began singing with the song, for a person like her, it seems impossible and so, it made her more natural while me, I hated singing even though I have the talent at the time when I hated men and well, I hated sluts since I was borned.

_To be continued..._

Well, Finally, I got 4 pages, exactly, as I promised !

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to My Reviewers: :) PLEASE DO CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW<strong>

xxxBloodySakuraAngelxxx- First Reviewer Ever  
>Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Well Thank you<br>.do- hope you like this chapter  
>Claerin- thank you for your review<br>joyce09- well, here is the update !  
>Dangerousorbsofcrimson- well, thanks<br>Solctce2- ty very much  
>Fighter of the Moon Sonata- well thank you<br>Cherisher- thank you!


End file.
